mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- The Sugarcube Corner S5E8.png Gummy_on_the_table_S5E8.png Gummy_covered_in_cream_S5E8.png Pinkie_stirring_fast_S5E8.png Pinkie_-...bake!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_smiling_while_Gummy_is_covered_in_cream_S5E8.png Pinkie_stirring_a_pan_S5E8.png Pinkie_-super-special-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-triple-chocolate-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-fifteen-layer_marjolaine_recipe!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_with_hooves_on_her_face_smiling_S5E8.png Pinkie_looking_at_Gummy_with_her_head_upside_down_S5E8.png Gummy_licking_the_cream_off_of_him_S5E8.png Pinkie_pointing_at_nutty_meringue_S5E8.png Pinkie_pointing_at_chocolate_ganache_S5E8.png Pinkie_-praline_and_nuts-_S5E8.png Pinkie_taking_a_bit_of_the_cocoa-flavored_buttercream_S5E8.png Pinkie_eating_buttercream_S5E8.png Pinkie_-that's_fifteen_hours_of_pure_baking_bliss!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_taking_out_food_from_the_oven_S5E8.png Pinkie_closes_oven_while_her_cutie_mark_glows_S5E8.png Pinkie_-Okay,_Gummy-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-we're_ready_to_start_prepping_the_second_layer!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_hears_cutie_mark_glow_S5E8.png Pinkie_cleaning_her_flank_with_her_tail_S5E8.png Pinkie_notices_her_cutie_mark_glowing_S5E8.png Pinkie_gasping_S5E8.png Pinkie_pointing_at_her_glowing_cutie_mark_S5E8.png Pinkie_side-by-side_with_Gummy_S5E8.png Pinkie_-The_map!-_S5E8.png Gummy_licking_the_cream_off_of_Pinkie's_face_S5E8.png Pinkie_at_the_door_-Could_you_take_over_for_a_bit--_S5E8.png Pinkie_-Hopefully_this'll_be_quick-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-I'll_just_measure_the_baking_powder_for_you-_S5E8.png Pinkie_squee_S5E8.png Pinkie_-you_can_drizzle_some_of_the_ganache_over_it-_S5E8.png Pinkie_spinning_a_whisk_with_her_hair_S5E8.png Pinkie_sees_her_cutie_mark_glowing_S5E8.png Pinkie_putting_a_whisk_into_Gummy's_mouth_S5E8.png Pinkie_-...I've_ever_met!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_kisses_Gummy_S5E8.png A_heart_appears_S5E8.png Gummy_left_alone_S5E8.png Gummy_falls_down_on_the_table_S5E8.png |-| 2 = В замке Искорки/Урок истории: Подъем Гриффонстоуна ---- Twilight looking at Griffonstone on the Cutie Map S5E8.png Pinkie_and_Rainbow's_cutie_marks_spinning_around_Griffonstone_S5E8.png Twilight_levitating_the_book_Bygone_Griffons_of_Greatness_S5E8.png Twilight_-but_griffons_were_known_to_be-_S5E8.png Rainbow_-Rude,_insensitive_bullies--_S5E8.png Twilight_-You_mean_Gilda--_S5E8.png Rainbow_-she_was_a_total_jerk_to_all_my_friends-_S5E8.png Rainbow_-especially_Pinkie_Pie!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-She_was_a_bit_of_a_party_pooper-_S5E8.png Rainbow_-Mm-hmm-_S5E8.png Twilight_-maybe_Gilda_was_a_little_rude-_S5E8.png Twilight_-You_still_get_to_go_to_Griffonstone-_S5E8.png Twilight_-and_according_to_this_book-_S5E8.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_reading_the_book_S5E8.png Griffons_hoarding_money_S5E8.png King_Grover_presents_the_Idol_of_Boreas_S5E8.png King_Grover_with_the_Idol_of_Boreas_S5E8.png Griffons_flying_with_the_Griffonstone_castle_in_the_background_S5E8.png Griffons_on_the_ground_of_Griffonstone_S5E8.png Rainbow_-And_why_do_you_care_so_much_about_griffons_anyway--_S5E8.png Twilight_-It_was_actually_Gilda's_visit_that_made_me_curious-_S5E8.png Twilight_levitates_Bygone_Griffons_of_Greatness_book_S5E8.png Twilight_sees_Griffonstone_on_the_Cutie_Map_S5E8.png Pinkie_on_Twilight's_head_S5E8.png Pinkie_-Just_me_and_Rainbow_Dash--_S5E8.png Rainbow_-you_can_totally_take_my_place_if_you_want-_S5E8.png Rainbow_yawning_S5E8.png Rainbow_goes_to_napping_S5E8.png Pinkie_-you_are_the_Princess_of_Friendship-_S5E8.png Twilight_-No,_no-_S5E8.png Twilight_-to_go_to_the_coolest_kingdom_in_all_of_Equestria-_S5E8.png Twilight_-and_see_the_actual_idol_that_unites_an_entire_species-_S5E8.png Twilight_-which_would_be_super_amazing-_S5E8.png Twilight_-I'm_sure_it_would've_said_so-_S5E8.png Twilight_pauses_S5E8.png Twilight_making_the_Cutie_Map_disappear_S5E8.png Twilight_-I'll_stay_here_and_do_important_princessy_things-_S5E8.png Twilight_unhappy_S5E8.png Pinkie_-come_on,_Dashie!-_S5E8.png Rainbow_sees_Pinkie_S5E8.png Rainbow_-Fine...-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-That's_the_spirit!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_blowing_party_horn_S5E8.png Rainbow_expression_S5E8.png |-| 3 = Путешествие в Гриффонстоун ---- The Friendship Express traveling S5E8.png Pinkie_asks_Rainbow_what_she's_reading_S5E8.png Rainbow_holding_a_book_written_by_Twilight_S5E8.png Pinkie_getting_candy_S5E8.png Rainbow_covering_her_head_with_the_book_S5E8.png Rainbow_-It's_like_Twilight_herself_in_book_form-_S5E8.png Rainbow_imitating_Twilight_-Always_carry_plenty_of_bits-_S5E8.png Rainbow_imitating_Twilight_-as_long_as_you_share_the_wealth-_S5E8.png Rainbow_closes_book_S5E8.png Rainbow_surprised_S5E8.png Pinkie_paying_a_lot_of_bits_S5E8.png Rainbow_looking_serious_at_Pinkie_S5E8.png Pinkie_swallowing_S5E8.png Pinkie_-can_I_borrow_some_bits--_S5E8.png Rainbow_rolls_her_eyes_S5E8.png Rainbow_facehoof_S5E8.png Pinkie_and_Rainbow_out_of_the_train_S5E8.png Rainbow_tightens_rope_S5E8.png Pinkie_putting_stuff_on_Rainbow_S5E8.png Pinkie_smiles_and_Rainbow_unhappy_S5E8.png Pinkie_and_Rainbow_looks_up_S5E8.png Griffonstone_on_top_of_a_mountain_S5E8.png Rainbow_walking_while_Pinkie_hops_S5E8.png Rainbow_looks_at_Pinkie_S5E8.png Pinkie_hops_from_one_stepping-stone_pillar_to_another_S5E8.png Pinkie_and_Rainbow_traveling_through_a_bridge_S5E8.png Rainbow_jumps_to_another_ledge_S5E8.png Pinkie_jumps_to_another_ledge_S5E8.png Rock_debris_falling_down_S5E8.png Pinkie_smiling_and_Rainbow_looking_tired_S5E8.png Pinkie_pointing_and_Rainbow_smiling_S5E8.png Pinkie_points_up_to_Griffonstone_S5E8.png Rainbow_shocked_S5E8.png Rainbow_looking_tired_and_Pinkie_looking_happy_S5E8.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_smiling_S5E8.png Rainbow_back_to_being_serious_S5E8.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_walking_S5E8.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_approaches_the_entrance_to_Griffonstone_S5E8.png Pinkie_-Twilight_should've_come_along!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-...that_Griffonstone_is..._-_S5E8.png Pinkie_shocked_S5E8.png Griffonstone_a_'total_dump'_S5E8.png |-| 4 = Прибытие в Гриффонстоун/Урок истории: Упадок Гриффонстоуна ---- Griffon on a branch S5E8.png Branch_breaks_S5E8.png Pinkie_and_Rainbow_walking_in_Griffonstone_S5E8.png Pinkie_trying_to_get_the_attention_of_a_griffon_S5E8.png Pinkie_-This_is_Griffonstone,_right--_S5E8.png Griffon_moves_Pinkie_to_another_spot_S5E8.png Pinkie_-that_wasn't_very_nice-_S5E8.png Rainbow_-These_griffons_are_exactly_like_I'd_thought_they'd_be-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-so_we_can_ask_the_king_what's_going_on-_S5E8.png Pinkie_hears_Gilda's_voice_S5E8.png Pinkie_sees_Gilda_S5E8.png Rainbow_says_Gilda's_name_S5E8.png Gilda_says_Dash's_name_S5E8.png Pinkie_says_her_name_S5E8.png Rainbow_-What_are_you_doing_here--_S5E8.png Gilda_-I'm_a_griffon--_S5E8.png Gilda_-What's_your_excuse-_S5E8.png Gilda_calling_Pinkie_and_Rainbow_dweebs_S5E8.png Pinkie_-These_'dweebs'_are_here...-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-...to_help_Griffonstone!-_S5E8.png Gilda_asks_-Help_it_what--_S5E8.png Pinkie_-we're_not_really_sure!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-But_it_involves_a_map-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-and_our_cutie_marks-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-and_a_problem,_and-_S5E8.png Gilda_-Bored_now!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_wants_to_know_where_the_Idol_of_Boreas_is_S5E8.png Gilda_laughing_S5E8.png Gilda_-Don't_tell_me_you_really_believe_in_that_thing-_S5E8.png Gilda_hears_Grampa_Gruff_S5E8.png Grampa_Gruff_coughing_and_wheezing_S5E8.png Grampa_Gruff_falls_off_S5E8.png Gruff_-It_was_the_best_thing_to_ever_happen_to_us_griffons!-_S5E8.png Gilda_-Now_you_got_Grampa_Gruff_started!-_S5E8.png Gruff_'I'll_tell_you_the_whole_tragic_tale'_S5E8.png Grampa_Gruff_wants_some_bits_S5E8.png Rainbow_sighs_S5E8.png Two_bits_on_Grampa_Gruff's_hand_S5E8.png Grampa_Gruff_looking_at_bits_S5E8.png Grampa_Gruff_looking_close_at_the_bit_S5E8.png Grampa_Gruff_bites_the_bit_S5E8.png Grampa_Gruff_puts_two_bits_on_his_head_S5E8.png Grampa_Gruff_tells_a_story_S5E8.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_looking_at_each_other_S5E8.png Grampa_Gruff_tells_the_tale_while_Gilda_imitates_him_S5E8.png Grampa_Gruff_looks_at_Gilda_S5E8.png Rainbow_looks_at_Pinkie_laughing_S5E8.png Gruff_-to_the_heart_of_every_griffon_that_saw_it!-_S5E8.png Gruff_-We_were_the_envy_of_all_other_species-_S5E8.png King_Guto,_the_guards,_and_the_Idol_of_Boreas_S5E8.png King_Guto_S5E8.png Arimaspi_looking_at_King_Guto_S5E8.png Arimaspi_smashes_the_window_S5E8.png Guards_dodging_Arimaspi's_fist_S5E8.png Guards_trying_to_fight_Arimaspi_S5E8.png Arimaspi_attacks_the_guards_S5E8.png Guards_on_the_floor_S5E8.png Arimaspi_sees_the_Idol_of_Boreas_S5E8.png Arimaspi_escapes_the_castle_S5E8.png Arimaspi_escaping_S5E8.png The_guards_prevent_Arimaspi_from_escaping_S5E8.png Lightning_strikes_the_bridge_S5E8.png Arimaspi_falls_into_the_Abysmal_Abyss_with_the_Idol_of_Boreas_S5E8.png King_Guto_without_the_Idol_of_Boreas.png Gruff_-and_we_all_lived_miserably_ever_after-_S5E8.png Grampa_Gruff_ends_his_story_S5E8.png Pinkie_teary-eyed_S5E8.png Gruff_-Tough_tailfeathers!-_S5E8.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_looks_up_S5E8.png Pinkie_-No_wonder_Twilight's_book_ended_with_the_coronation_of_King_Guto-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-Who_would_want_to_record_a_history_that_sad--_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_hears_Gilda_S5E8.png Gilda_-Do_we_look_sad_to_you--_S5E8.png The_former_pedestal_for_the_Idol_of_Boreas_S5E8.png Rainbow_-I_think_I_know_why_the_map_sent_us_here-_S5E8.png Rainbow_-bring_glory_and_pride_back_to_Griffonstone!-_S5E8.png Gilda_-typical_pony_hero_complex-_S5E8.png Gilda_-None_of_us_care_about_that_dumb_old_idol-_S5E8.png Gilda_-that's_the_way_we_like_it!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_on_Gilda_S5E8.png Pinkie_-The_map_sent_us_here_to_fix_some_sort_of_problem!-_S5E8.png Gilda_-The_only_problem_Griffonstone_has-_S5E8.png Gilda_-is_you!-_S5E8.png Gilda_flying_through_a_hole_on_the_wall_S5E8.png Pinkie_falls_down_S5E8.png Pinkie stand back up S5E8.png Pinkie_thinking_S5E8.png Rainbow_-We're_gonna_find_that_treasure-_S5E8.png Pinkie_sees_Rainbow_flying_S5E8.png Rainbow_flies_fast_S5E8.png Rainbow_stops_to_hear_Pinkie_S5E8.png Rainbow_-taking_a_bunch_of_pictures-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-She_mentioned_finding_answers_at_the_library-_S5E8.png Book_thrown_onto_Pinkie's_face_S5E8.png Pinkie_sees_the_book_S5E8.png Twilight's_book_S5E8.png Rainbow_-at_the_Abysmal_Abyss_finding_the_Idol_of_Boreas-_S5E8.png Rainbow_flies_off_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_thinking_S5E8.png |-| 5 = Попытка приветливо расспросить/Пытаясь найти идола ---- Rainbow enters a shop S5E8.png Rainbow_-and_save_Griffonstone!-_S5E8.png Rainbow_opens_one_eye_S5E8.png Rainbow's_smile_ends_S5E8.png Door_falls_down_S5E8.png Rainbow_tells_the_shopkeeper_what_she_wants_S5E8.png Shopkeeper_-And_I'll_need_some_bits-_S5E8.png Rainbow_face_S5E8.png Pinkie_hopping_towards_Gilda_S5E8.png Gilda_sees_Pinkie_hopping_beside_the_carriage_S5E8.png Gilda_-Word_on_what_street--_S5E8.png Pinkie_-maybe_not_this_street-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-your_library_is_the_talk_of_the_town-_S5E8.png Gilda_points_Pinkie_to_the_library_S5E8.png Gilda_wants_Pinkie_to_leave_her_alone_S5E8.png Pinkie_sees_Gilda_leaving_S5E8.png Pinkie_at_the_ruins_of_the_library_S5E8.png A_book_with_a_torn_page_S5E8.png Pinkie_sees_the_ruins_of_the_library_S5E8.png Pinkie_sees_something_S5E8.png Pinkie_sees_the_statue_of_King_Grover_S5E8.png Pinkie_-It's_sad_what_happened_to_your_town,_King-_S5E8.png Pinkie_removes_the_book_off_of_the_King_Grover_statue's_face_S5E8.png Pinkie_-This_can't_all_be_because_of_a_missing_hunk_of_gold-_S5E8.png Pinkie_being_a_ventriloquist_S5E8.png Pinkie_-you_old_charmer!-_S5E8.png Statue_King_Grover's_lower_beak_falls_off_S5E8.png Pinkie_walking_while_GIlda_puts_her_carriage_down_S5E8.png Pinkie_looking_S5E8.png Two_griffons_acidentally_hit_each_other_S5E8.png Two_griffons_walking_away_from_each_other_S5E8.png Pinkie_-I_know_what_Griffonstone_needs!-_S5E8.png Gilda_holding_a_scone_S5E8.png Gilda_releases_the_scone_from_her_hand_S5E8.png Pinkie_-A_song!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-I've_got_a_super_song-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-even_the_most_grumpy_griffon_grin!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_about_to_sing_S5E8.png Gilda_stops_Pinkie_from_singing_S5E8.png Gilda_points_her_finger_S5E8.png A_sign_not_allowing_singing_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_-musical_numbers_with_no_singing--_S5E8.png Gilda_-lack_of_uplifting_musical_numbers-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-how_about_a_party--_S5E8.png Pinkie_-it's_a_good_cheer!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-Where's_your_party_store--_S5E8.png Gilda_looking_serious_S5E8.png Pinkie_-No_party_store--_S5E8.png Pinkie_-how_about_cake--_S5E8.png Pinkie_-Nothing_cheers_folks_up_like_cake!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-Where's_a_bakery--_S5E8.png Gilda_groaning_S5E8.png Pinkie_-No_singing-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-no_parties-_S5E8.png Pinkie_shakes_Gilda_S5E8.png Pinkie_-What_is_this_place-!-_S5E8.png Gilda_yells_-at_any_time!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_on_the_wall_S5E8.png Pinkie_-Well,_that_just_takes_the_cake-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-It_can't_take_the_cake-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-Or_muffins!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-Or_griffon_scones!-_S5E8.png Gilda_-That's_my_specialty-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-I'll_buy_one!-_S5E8.png Gilda_takes_a_scone_S5E8.png Gilda_pulls_away_the_scone_before_Pinkie_bites_it_S5E8.png Gilda_demands_bits_from_Pinkie_S5E8.png Pinkie_pulls_her_hair_S5E8.png A_bit_in_the_air_S5E8.png Pinkie_with_a_bit_S5E8.png Pinkie_gives_one_bit_to_Gilda_S5E8.png Gilda_holds_the_bit_S5E8.png Gilda_puts_a_scone_into_Pinkie's_mouth_S5E8.png Pinkie_chewing_the_scone_S5E8.png Gilda_-Well--_S5E8.png Pinkie_chewing_scone_S5E8.png Pinkie_feeling_pain_from_chewing_the_scone_S5E8.png Gilda_-That's_my_Grampa_Gruff's_secret_recipe-_S5E8.png Pinkie_broke_a_tooth_S5E8.png Pinkie_feels_pain_from_broken_tooth_S5E8.png Gilda_-No_refunds-_S5E8.png Gilda_-sell_enough_of_these_so_that_I_can_leave-_S5E8.png Pinkie_spits_out_pieces_of_her_teeth_S5E8.png Pinkie_-I_can_help_you_with_that!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_with_broken_teeth_S5E8.png Rainbow_with_the_shopkeeper_S5E8.png Rainbow_asks_shopkeeper_to_tighten_the_strap_on_her_helmet_S5E8.png Shopkeeper_demands_bits_S5E8.png Rainbow_tightens_the_strap_with_her_wing_S5E8.png Rainbow_asks_how_deep_the_Abysmal_Abyss_is_S5E8.png Shopkeeper_-How_deep_are_your_pockets-_S5E8.png RD_-Don't_you_griffons_ever_talk_about_anything_but_bits-_S5E8.png Shopkeeper_demands_bits_from_Rainbow_S5E8.png Rainbow_-No_wonder_Gilda's_such_a_delight-_S5E8.png Pinkie_eating_Gilda's_scone_S5E8.png Pinkie_-Grampa_Gruff's_recipe_is_good-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-but_it's_missing_one_important_ingredient-_S5E8.png Gilda_-Friendship--_S5E8.png Pinkie_-Baking_powder-_S5E8.png Pinkie_getting_baking_powder_from_her_mane_S5E8.png Pinkie_with_baking_powder_S5E8.png Pinkie_puts_the_scones_inside_the_oven_S5E8.png Pinkie_accidentally_hits_Gilda_by_throwing_her_glove_S5E8.png Greta_sniffing_the_smell_of_scones_being_cooked_S5E8.png Greta_gets_accidentally_hit_by_another_griffon_S5E8.png Pinkie_and_Gilda_sees_Greta_on_the_ground_S5E8.png Gilda_calls_Greta's_name_S5E8.png Gilda_helps_Greta_get_up_S5E8.png Greta_moves_her_arm_away_from_Gilda_S5E8.png Pinkie_-I_saw_that,_Gilda!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-You_may_act_like_a_gruff,_grumbling_griffon-_S5E8.png Pinkie_pointing_at_Gilda_S5E8.png Gilda_-What_are_you_talking_about--_S5E8.png Pinkie_-You_just_helped_your_friend_up-_S5E8.png Gilda_-What-_S5E8.png Greta_walking_unhappily_S5E8.png Gilda_-We_don't_have_friends_here!-_S5E8.png Gilda_-but_you_saw_how_that_turned_out-_S5E8.png Pinkie's_pupils_move_to_the_side_S5E8.png Pinkie_-Oh_my_gosh-_S5E8.png Pinkie_runs_off_to_find_Rainbow_S5E8.png Gilda_-See_ya-_S5E8.png Rainbow_and_the_shopkeeper_looks_down_into_the_abyss_S5E8.png Rainbow_flies_down_to_the_abyss_S5E8.png Rainbow_gets_blown_up_by_the_abyss's_wind_S5E8.png Rainbow_back_on_the_ledge_S5E8.png Rainbow_-totally_got_my_answer_there-_S5E8.png Shopkeeper_holding_a_rope_S5E8.png Rainbow_goes_down_into_the_abyss_S5E8.png The_rope_about_to_snap_S5E8.png Rope_snaps_S5E8.png Rainbow_falls_down_S5E8.png Rainbow_tries_to_fly_S5E8.png Rainbow_gets_blown_away_S5E8.png Rainbow_on_a_small_ledge_S5E8.png Rainbow_'Throw_me_another_rope!'_S5E8.png Shopkeeper_asks_Rainbow_for_bits_S5E8.png Rainbow_shakes_her_head_S5E8.png Shopkeeper_shrugs_S5E8.png Rainbow_screams_for_help_S5E8.png Zooming_out_from_the_Abysmal_Abyss_S5E8.png Clouds_blocking_the_view_of_the_Abysmal_Abyss_S5E8.png |-| 6 = Помощь Радуге/ Вспоминая ---- Rainbow puts a bandage around her leg S5E8.png Rainbow tightens bandage S5E8.png Rainbow looks down from the ledge S5E8.png Rainbow tries to fly but is blown away by the wind S5E8.png Rainbow hits the cliffside S5E8.png Rainbow Dash back on the ledge S5E8.png Rainbow yelling S5E8.png Rainbow hears Pinkie S5E8.png Rainbow sees Pinkie Pie S5E8.png Pinkie looks at Rainbow from a ledge S5E8.png Rainbow wants Pinkie to get back S5E8.png Pinkie_-Yeah--_S5E8.png Pinkie_hearing_Rainbow_S5E8.png Pinkie_on_the_ledge_-Let_me_look-_S5E8.png Rainbow_waiting_S5E8.png Pinkie_-One_rope_coming_up!-_S5E8.png Rope_falls_down_around_Rainbow_S5E8.png Rainbow_looking_angry_at_Pinkie_S5E8.png Pinkie_-We_need_help-_S5E8.png Pinkie_runs_away_S5E8.png Pinkie_-Don't_go_anywhere!-_S5E8.png Rainbow_-Where_does_she_think_I'm_gonna_go--_S5E8.png Rainbow_panics_after_a_piece_of_the_cliff_falls_out_from_down_under_S5E8.png Rainbow_back_on_the_ledge_scared_S5E8.png Gilda_pulling_scones_out_of_the_oven_S5E8.png Gilda_samples_a_freshly_baked_scone_S5E8.png Gilda_thinks_the_scone_tastes_good_S5E8.png Pinkie_alerts_Gilda_about_Rainbow_S5E8.png Pinkie_asks_Gilda_for_help_to_save_Rainbow_S5E8.png Gilda_-not_my_problem-_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_-she's_your_friend!-_S5E8.png Gilda_-used_to_be-_S5E8.png Pinkie_-can't_you_remember_when_she_was--_S5E8.png Gilda_remembers_her_friendship_with_Rainbow_S5E8.png Gilda_reminiscing_S5E8.png Junior_Speedsters_flight_camp_S5E8.png Young_Gilda_at_Junior_Speedsters_flight_camp_S5E8.png Young_Gilda_standing_alone_S5E8.png Young_Gilda_wants_to_fly_with_the_Pegasi_S5E8.png Young_Rainbow_soars_past_Gilda_S5E8.png Young_Gilda_startled_by_Rainbow_S5E8.png Young_Gilda_back_on_the_ground_S5E8.png Young_Hoops,_Dumb-Bell,_and_Score_S5E8.png Young_Hoops_teasing_Gilda_S5E8.png Young_Rainbow_blows_clouds_in_the_Boy_Bullies'_faces_S5E8.png Rainbow_-she_just_doesn't_want_to_make_you_look_bad-_S5E8.png Young_Rainbow_speeds_away_from_the_Boy_Bullies_S5E8.png Young_Rainbow_says_hi_to_Gilda_S5E8.png Young_Gilda_shyly_introduces_herself_S5E8.png Young_Rainbow_teasing_-you_sure_about_that--_S5E8.png Young_Gilda_cracks_a_smile_S5E8.png Rainbow_-those_guys_won't_give_you_any_more_guff-_S5E8.png Young_Rainbow_extends_a_hoof_to_Gilda_S5E8.png Young_Rainbow_and_Gilda_fly_together_S5E8.png Rainbow_and_Gilda_fly_through_cloud_rings_S5E8.png Young_Gilda_flying_impressively_S5E8.png Young_Rainbow_-you're_awesome!-_S5E8.png Young_Gilda_-you_too,_Rainbow_Dash!-_S5E8.png Young_Boy_Bullies_watch_Rainbow_and_Gilda_S5E8.png Young_Rainbow_and_Gilda_fly_around_the_clouds_S5E8.png Young_Rainbow_-let's_show_these_guys_how_it's_done!-_S5E8.png Rainbow_and_Gilda_crash_through_the_Boy_Bullies_S5E8.png Young_Gilda_sings_the_Junior_Speedsters_chant_S5E8.png Young_Rainbow_spinning_around_S5E8.png Young_Rainbow_doing_a_daring_dive_S5E8.png Young_Rainbow_and_Gilda_chanting_together_S5E8.png Gilda_getting_teary-eyed_S5E8.png Gilda_wipes_her_tears_away_S5E8.png Gilda_begrudgingly_agrees_to_help_S5E8.png Gilda_-that_doesn't_make_me_her_friend-_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_-duly_noted-_S5E8.png Gilda_walking_past_Pinkie_Pie_S5E8.png Pinkie_faces_the_fourth_wall_-except_it_does!-_S5E8.png |-| 7 = Спасаясь из Пропасти ---- Rainbow's ledge continues to crumbles away S5E8.png Rainbow_Dash_scared_S5E8.png Rainbow_blown_by_the_Abyss_wind_S5E8.png Rainbow_hears_Gilda's_voice_S5E8.png Rainbow_looks_up_to_see_Gilda_S5E8.png Gilda_rappelling_down_the_Abyss_wall_S5E8.png Rainbow_-what_took_you_so_long,_doofus--_S5E8.png Gilda_dives_to_Rainbow_Dash's_rescue_S5E8.png Gilda_swept_away_by_the_Abyss_winds_S5E8.png Gilda_grabs_onto_the_rock_wall_with_her_claws_S5E8.png Rainbow_falling_to_her_doom_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_cries_out_Rainbow's_name_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_ties_a_rope_around_herself_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_jumps_into_the_Abysmal_Abyss_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_diving_past_Gilda_S5E8.png Gilda_dragged_along_by_Pinkie's_stunt_S5E8.png Rainbow_plummets_into_the_Abyss_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_diving_with_teary_eyes_S5E8.png Gilda_frightened_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_grabs_Rainbow_in_midair_S5E8.png Gilda,_Pinkie,_and_Rainbow_falling_into_the_Abyss_S5E8.png Gilda_grabs_onto_another_ledge_S5E8.png Gilda_looking_up_at_something_S5E8.png Gilda_surprised_by_Arimaspi's_skull_S5E8.png Gilda_notices_something_shining_S5E8.png Gilda_finds_the_Idol_of_Boreas_S5E8.png Gilda_reaches_out_to_the_Idol_of_Boreas_S5E8.png Gilda_slowly_drags_the_Idol_of_Boreas_closer_S5E8.png Gilda_struggles_to_grab_the_Idol_S5E8.png Rainbow_slipping_out_of_Pinkie's_grip_S5E8.png The_Idol_of_Boreas_about_to_fall_S5E8.png Gilda_reaches_for_the_Idol_of_Boreas_again_S5E8.png Rainbow_struggles_to_hold_onto_Pinkie_Pie_S5E8.png Gilda_forced_to_make_a_choice_S5E8.png Pinkie_and_Rainbow_being_pulled_upward_S5E8.png Gilda_pulling_Pinkie_and_Rainbow_to_safety_S5E8.png Gilda_pulling_on_the_rope_S5E8.png Pinkie_and_Rainbow_collapse_onto_the_ledge_S5E8.png Gilda,_Pinkie,_and_Rainbow_look_at_the_Idol_S5E8.png The_Idol_of_Boreas_falls_off_the_ledge_S5E8.png The_Idol_of_Boreas_is_lost_forever_S5E8.png Gilda_-you're_more_important_to_me-_S5E8.png Gilda,_Pinkie,_and_Rainbow_group_hug_S5E8.png Ledge_start_to_crumble_underneath_Gilda_and_ponies_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_fumbling_with_the_rope_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_fasten_rope_tightly_around_Rainbow_S5E8.png Gilda_climbs_up_while_tied_to_Pinkie_and_Rainbow_S5E8.png |-| 8 = Джильда становится другом ---- Gilda apologizes to Pinkie and Rainbow S5E8.png Pinkie_accepts_Gilda's_apology_S5E8.png Rainbow_-sorry_we_didn't_get_your_idol_back-_S5E8.png Rainbow_sad_-we'll_never_be_able_to_solve-_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_-that's_what_I_was_trying_to_tell_you!-_S5E8.png Pinkie_explains_-the_map_didn't_send_us_here-_S5E8.png Pinkie_explains_-replace_it_with_something_better!-_S5E8.png Gilda_-nothing's_better_than_gold_to_a_griffon-_S5E8.png Pinkie_holding_Gilda_uncomfortably_close_S5E8.png Pinkie_-learn_to_care_about_each_other_again-_S5E8.png Gilda_pondering_on_Pinkie's_words_S5E8.png Pinkie_-you_don't_need_some_golden_idol-_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_-you_just_need_each_other-_S5E8.png Rainbow_impressed_by_Pinkie_Pie_S5E8.png Rainbow_-that_was..._really_sappy-_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_-what_can_I_say--_S5E8.png Greta_crosses_in_front_of_Rainbow,_Pinkie,_and_Gilda_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_encourages_Gilda_to_make_a_friend_S5E8.png Gilda_biting_her_lower_lip_S5E8.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_encouraging_Gilda_S5E8.png Gilda_flying_with_a_tray_of_scones_S5E8.png Rainbow_Dash_unsure_S5E8.png Rainbow_observes_Gilda_and_Greta_S5E8.png Greta_refuses_Gilda's_offering_S5E8.png Gilda_offering_Greta_a_scone_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_gives_Rainbow_a_sly_look_S5E8.png Gilda_-until_I_gave_her_the_scone-_S5E8.png Gilda_-she_tried_it_and_said_it_tasted_good!-_S5E8.png Gilda_-the_first_nice_thing_anygriffon's_ever_said_to_me!-_S5E8.png Rainbow_notices_Pinkie's_cutie_mark_S5E8.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie's_cutie_marks_glow_again_S5E8.png Pinkie_in_a_baking_powder_'commercial'_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie's_baking_powder_commercial_S5E8.png Rainbow_-we'd_better_be_heading_home-_S5E8.png Gilda_yelling_-what-!-_S5E8.png Gilda_-spread_friendship_here_by_myself-!-_S5E8.png Gilda_-I_haven't_even_made_one_single_friend_yet!-_S5E8.png Rainbow_Dash_-no,_you_haven't-_S5E8.png Gilda,_Pinkie,_and_Rainbow_are_friends_now_S5E8.png Pinkie_Pie_in_tears_-hugging_now!-_S5E8.png Gilda,_Pinkie,_and_Dash_Hugging_S05E8.png Gilda_asking_Rainbow_if_she'll_come_back_to_visit_S5E8.png Rainbow_Dash_-just_try_and_stop_us!-_S5E8.png Gilda_prying_Pinkie_Pie_off_of_her_S5E8.png Gilda_waves_goodbye_to_Pinkie_and_Rainbow_S5E8.png Pinkie_looking_back_to_the_statue_S5E8.png Gilda_and_Greta_sharing_griffon_scones_S5E8.png Twinkle_in_King_Grover's_statue's_eye_S5E8.png Pinkie_says_goodbye_to_King_Grover's_statue_S5E8.png Rainbow_asks_Pinkie_who_she's_talking_to_S5E8.png Rainbow_looks_at_Pinkie_like_she's_weird_S5E8.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_leaving_Griffonstone_S5E8.png Gummy_still_on_the_kitchen_table_S5E8.png |-| 9 = Рекламное ---- MLP Season 5 promo shot.png en: The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона